Abandon
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: 'Mère? Mère, ne m'abandonnez jamais. Vous m'avez promis de rester à mes côtés lorsque j'étais enfant, gardez votre promesse et je tiendrais la mienne. Mère, m'entendez-vous' Loki et Frigga sont liés d'une manière que peu peuvent imaginer. Et si l'un venait à tomber, qu'adviendrait-il de l'autre? Plongeons dans leur psychologie (pas d'inceste!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Tard dans la nuit, je vous présente une nouvelle fic! Elle sera normalement composée de cinq chapitres portant sur la relation entre Frigga et Loki, rien d'incestueux, je vous rassure tout de suite! La fin de la fic se passera quand Loki apprendra la terrible nouvelle sur Frigga. **

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

-Mama ! Mama ! appela désespérément la voix d'un petit enfant.

Frigga se redressa rapidement de ses couvertures, s'arrachant de force aux rêves qui la berçaient. L'un de ses enfants demandait son aide, elle se devait de voir ce qui se passait. Loki. Son plus jeune fils. Agé d'à peine quatre ans. Il pleurait, tremblait, se tenait debout près du grand lit royal en attendant que des bras réconfortants viennent le chercher. Il tendait les siennes à la recherche de celles de sa mère. Frigga se hâta de sortir de son lit pour récupérer le garçonnet, inquiète de le voir ainsi, de grosses larmes coulant de son beau petit visage angélique et pâle.

-Loki, que t'arrive-t-il mon ange ?! ne put-elle que demander, serrant fortement son enfant contre elle.

-Mama, monstre tout bleu ! articula le petit prince entre deux longs sanglots apeurés.

-Tu as encore vu des monstres bleus ?

-Oui ! Mama, j'ai peur ! pleura-t-il, s'accrochant fermement aux bras de sa mère.

Cette dernière ne broncha pas bien qu'elle ressentait le mal. Son fils faisait fréquemment des cauchemars mettant en scène des Jotuns, fait peu étonnant depuis que Thor, son ainé de quatre ans de plus que lui, lui racontait des histoires que leur père daignait lui dévoiler. Pour peu, Frigga se serait vraiment mise en colère contre son mari parti en mission temporairement. On ne racontait pas des histoires de guerriers à des enfants qui ne dépassaient même pas les dix ans !

-Chut, calme-toi mon ange, il n'y a aucun monstre, tu le sais ! chercha-t-elle à le réconforter, le berçant du mieux qu'elle put.

Son petit enfant était si léger, si froid...une peau froide qui ne demandait qu'à être réchauffée. Lorsque Loki avait peur, il lui arrivait d'avoir la peau aussi froide que la glace recouvrant Jotunheim. Dans ces cas là, Frigga le serrait fortement contre elle, se fichant de se faire brûler par la peau du garçon. Lorsqu'Odin était à ses côtés, ils arrivaient à calmer le cadet tous les deux. Avec Thor, c'était encore mieux. Mais cette fois, la femme aux longs cheveux d'or ne requit aucune aide, préférant garder son fils près d'elle.

-Mama, je t'ai réveillé, se lamenta finalement Loki, constatant l'heure.

La culpabilité prit part de son petit être. Venait-il de déranger inutilement sa maman ?

-Non, non petit miracle. Tu ne m'as pas réveillé. Ne t'en veux pas.

-Mais tu seras pas heureuse demain, quand tu feras la reine ! protesta l'enfant.

-Je suis toujours heureuse, petit Loki.

-Tu es heureuse avec moi aussi, alors ? demanda naïvement le prince, une lueur joyeuse venant troubler les larmes de ses yeux.

-Bien sûr, mon cœur ! Bien sûr que je suis heureuse avec toi, et avec ton frère, et aussi avec votre père. Je suis heureuse avec ma famille ! sourit la reine, embrassant le front de nouveau chaud de son frère.

Sa crise de peur passait en même temps que la mauvaise température. Loki se calmait enfin, rassuré de ne pas avoir fait de mal à l'ange le tenant dans ses bras. N'était-ce pas ce que sa maman était, un ange ? _Son_ ange ?

-Veux-tu dormir avec moi ? proposa en un petit sourire attendri sa mère.

-Oui ! ne put-il s'empêcher de gémir de joie.

Frigga lui servit un sourire encore plus brillant. Par les Neufs, comment avait-elle pu vivre si longtemps sans son miracle ? Sans ses miracles, car Thor aussi était un miracle. Sans doute serait-il mort avec elle si des guérisseurs n'avaient pas trouvé le moyen d'épargner leurs vies durant ce dur accouchement. Et Loki était arrivé quand Frigga croyait ne plus pouvoir avoir de bébé dans les bras. Il n'était pas de son ventre, certes. Il était de son cœur, en revanche, son petit prince aux délicats cheveux noirs. Mais qu'importe. Elle aimait chacun de ses enfants. Sa petite frimousse blonde qu'était son premier fils, et le petit farceur qu'était son second fils. Rien n'y changerait quoi que ce soit.

-Viens vite au chaud ! sourit-elle, se glissant avec son enfant dans les couvertures douces de son lit.

Loki se blottit instinctivement contre elle, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. Un bout de peau y était légèrement exposé : le prince en profita pour y poser l'oreille. Il écoutait le cœur de sa maman battre. Une douce mélodie qu'il n'imaginait même pas s'arrêter. Que les Neufs l'emportent si le cœur de son ange cessait de battre.

-Mama ? questionna-t-il timidement.

-Oui Loki ?

-Tu promets que tu seras toujours avec moi ?

-Pourquoi t'abandonnerais-je ?! s'offusqua-t-elle presque.

-Parce que Thor est meilleur que moi..., murmura l'enfant.

-Je vous aime tous les deux, et je n'abandonnerais aucun de vous, mon fils. Je veillerais toujours sur chacun d'entre vous, que ce soit toi, ton frère ou votre père, lui promit-elle pendant que ses mains caressaient gentiment les cheveux de son cadet.

Si fragile, ce petit être qui avait failli mourir lui aussi. Si fragile et si délicat à la fois.

-Tu promets que tu me sauveras toujours du noir, mama ? finit-il par demander une nouvelle fois, sa voix prenant une teinte soudain si...suppliante.

-Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber dans le noir, Loki, je te le promets ! jura-t-elle tout de suite.

Les paroles du prince l'inquiétaient un peu, parfois. Avait-il peur de tomber du haut d'un immeuble ? Avait-il peur que la lumière disparaisse ? Frigga n'aurait su le dire, la seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était que la détresse de son fils n'était pas une bonne chose. Pressentait-il quelque chose à propos de son propre avenir ? Rien que cette pensée suffit à effrayer la mère sommeillant en la reine. Si Loki parlait de noir en pensant à son avenir...elle préféra cesser d'y penser.

-M'abandonne jamais, mama. Je t'aime trop pour te perdre..., murmura Loki si bas qu'il fallut à sa mère toute son attention pour comprendre.

-Je te le jure, mon ange, que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, et que je t'aimerais toujours. Ne doute pas, s'il te plaît. Ne doute jamais, et reste aussi avec moi.

Mais jusqu'à quand ?

* * *

**J'essayerais d'uploader un nouveau chapitre le plus tôt possible. Mais en attendant le prochain chapitre, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier? Avez-vous des suggestions pour des moments en particulier? (:**

**A très vite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre, qui portera cette fois sur l'adolescence de Loki, et comment il en est venu à pouvoir utiliser la magie. **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, je suis heureuse que le premier chapitre vous ait plu! Bonne lecture, et amusez-vous bien (:**

* * *

Loki, encore loin d'être majeur, trainassait lamentablement dans les longs couloirs dorés du palais royal, arpentant nostalgiquement les chemins menant à mille salles différentes. La vie était d'un ennui soudain, du moins à ses yeux. Des yeux verts qui n'arboraient étrangement pas de lueur farceuse ou amusée, ou joueuse. Loki n'était pourtant pas connu pour être le plus sage des enfants. Il n'avait peut-être que quinze ans, mais en temps normal, il cachait toujours une blague ou une farce douteuse dans ses manches. Aujourd'hui cependant, il n'y avait rien. Juste du profond ennui, et une envie d'aller se jeter du haut du Bifröst. Même Heimdall n'avait pas voulu converser avec lui !

A bout de nerfs, le jeune prince se dirigea vers sa partie préférée du palais en dehors des jardins : la bibliothèque, dans le coin le plus sombre et le plus loin possible des autres lecteurs. Il se faufila à son rayon de livres adorés, les tragédies grecques de Midgard, et alla se cacher contre une étagère, boudant et ne voulant même pas lire une histoire. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : de la compagnie !

Ce fut après mille et une prières vaines que le prince aux cheveux aussi noirs que les deux corbeaux de son père sentit une présence le chercher. Cette présence-là n'avait en fait même pas besoin de le chercher, elle savait toujours où le trouver. _Son_ ange avait toujours su.

-Loki, appela cette douce voix qui arrivait à le calmer quand personne d'autre ne venait l'aider.

Le prince, par défi, ne dit absolument rien et la laissa deviner où il se cachait. Sa mère finirait par le voir, de toute manière. Autant faire durer le jeu, au moins, il aurait quelqu'un à qui parler.

-Loki, mon fils, veux-tu vraiment que ta vieille mère te cherche pendant des siècles ?! fit-elle mine d'être indignée.

Un petit rire retentit, suivi d'une protestation. Frigga, vieille ?! Loki se redressa d'un coup, prêt à gronder sa mère ! Pour une fois que les rôles s'inversaient…il sortit de sa cachette, la mine réprobatrice.

-Mère, vous n'êtes absolument pas vieille, alors retirez ces paroles ! Vous êtes si jeune ! se plaignit-il.

-De quelques milliers d'années de plus que toi, jeune homme, sourit-elle, attendrie de voir son second enfant défendre son âge.

Odin était encore plus âgé qu'elle, de toute manière. Elle n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre à propos de son âge. Et puis, dès qu'elle parlait de son âge, ses enfants et son mari la grondaient…

-Viens près de moi, Loki, demanda-t-elle, toujours ce même sourire aux lèvres.

Son fils acquiesça, et vint la rejoindre après un petit moment. Allait-il se faire gronder ? Lorsque sa mère venait le chercher et usait de méthodes douteuses pour le trouver, c'était qu'elle devait être remontée contre quelque chose. Pourtant, il n'avait pas commis de faute, pas aujourd'hui ! Ni hier, d'ailleurs. Bien vite avertie de la peur de son enfant, Frigga vint le rassurer en déposant un petit baiser sur son front.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Loki, je ne viens pas te gronder, même si tu ne m'as pas épargné ! Je voulais juste voir comment se portait mon fils, et pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Thor et ton père, s'enquit-elle, admirant le jeune prince se tenant face à elle.

Plus grand que la moyenne. Le bébé qu'elle avait tenu dans ses bras lorsqu'elle l'avait recueilli avait bien poussé. Il était bien plus grand que les autres ! Mais ne dépassait pas la taille de Thor, bien sûr. Loki, contrairement aux habitudes, mit plus de temps à répondre, se sentant soudain coupable de quelque chose. Il hésita, se mordant les lèvres. Malgré ses quinze ans, il pouvait encore être gêné ou embarrassé, ce qui n'était jamais le cas de son frère. Frigga le perçut, et lui prit les mains tout en le menant hors de la bibliothèque. Elle savait qu'en tant que reine, aucune personne ne pourrait la virer de l'antre sacrée même si elle dérangeait tout le monde, et leur épargna alors sa conversation.

-Loki, dis-moi ce qui t'arrive. Tu devrais plutôt sortir et suivre ton frère, vous vous amuseriez bien mieux à l'extérieur, conseilla-t-elle gentiment, tenant toujours étroitement l'une des mains de son fils dans la sienne.

-Je sais, mère, mais Thor ne veut pas sortir aujourd'hui, répliqua tristement le second prince.

-Pourquoi ça ? Est-il souffrant ? Je l'avais pourtant vu sautiller partout ce matin…, indiqua Frigga avec son éternel sourire attendri.

-Il n'est pas souffrant, il me boude juste. Mère, Thor est meilleur que moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, pourquoi me demandes-tu cela, voyons ?! Ton frère et toi êtes égaux, n'oublie pas !

-Père ne dit pas ça…, avoua Loki, baissant la tête.

Il était persuadé que sa mère allait le gronder pour oser contester les paroles du Père de Toute Chose, mais il n'en fut rien. Au lieu de le planter dans les couloirs, la reine le fit s'arrêter près d'un banc, et le fit s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle savait reconnaitre les émotions de ses enfants, et Loki avait besoin de parler.

-Dis-moi donc qu'est-ce que ton père a bien pu te dire pour que tu te sous-estimes autant, mon ange.

-Mère ! s'indigna le jeune homme, peu heureux d'être nommé ainsi. Ca fait au moins dix ans que je ne suis plus un ange !

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu resteras un ange à mes yeux !

-Et Thor ? ne put-il se retenir de comparer.

-Hum…j'hésite à placer ton frère dans les anges, ou dans les diablotins avec une grande part angélique. Thor est si imprévisible ! se souvint-elle, sans pour autant détourner le regard de son fils cadet.

-Mère, m'aimez-vous toujours ? finit-il pourtant par demander, reprenant un ton enfantin.

-Ne me pose jamais la question, Loki. Ne doute jamais de mon amour, et dis-moi pourquoi tu es aussi nostalgique. Ne sommes-nous pas assez présents pour toi ? s'enquit la reine, inquiète et voulant savoir la vérité.

Le futur dieu mordilla ses lèvres, ne sachant comment formuler la vérité que sa mère lui demandait. Comment lui dire sans la froisser ? _Son_ ange était si sensible, comme lui…

-Je crois que Thor et père veulent rester tous les deux. Ils ne veulent pas que je les suive. Je sais que Thor est destiné au trône, mais j'aimerais tellement pouvoir m'amuser avec lui et père. Pensez-vous que je les déçois tous les deux ? interrogea-t-il timidement, craignant la réponse.

-Non mon ange, tu ne déçois personne. Ton père et ton frère s'éloignent de toi, c'est ça ?

-Oui…, acquiesça le prince en baissant davantage la tête.

Frigga la lui releva avec des gestes délicats, et encra son regard acier dans celui émeraude du jeune homme. Si sensible, si prometteur, mais si oublié…comme si une ombre le cachait aux yeux des autres, et pourtant, il avait tant à apprendre, et les autres avaient tout à connaitre de lui et de son potentiel ! Après une légère hésitation et quelques interrogations, la décision de la reine d'Asgard fut prise. Elle prit les mains de son enfant dans les siennes, et lui demanda sans détour :

-Veux-tu que je t'enseigne les dons de la magie ?

-V…vous feriez ça, mère ? Vraiment ?! espéra soudain Loki, se redressant et ses yeux reprenant une lueur pleine de joie.

-Bien sûr que je le ferais, Loki ! Alors, dis-moi, veux-tu que je sois ton professeur ?

-Oui, oui, mère, je le veux ! Merci de ne pas m'abandonner, merci…, souffla-t-il avec un étrange désespoir perlant dans sa douce voix.

L'instant d'après, Frigga le prenait dans ses bras, le serrant avec toute son affection. Comment pouvait-il songer qu'un jour, elle l'abandonnerait ? Elle donnerait tout pour lui, ainsi que pour sa famille. Elle n'était rien sans sa famille. Tout comme il n'était rien sans elle. Sans _son_ ange. Sans _sa_ lumière.

* * *

**Troisième chapitre posté très bientôt, je vous le promets! Mais en attendant, quelle situation entre Frigga et Loki aimeriez-vous voir? Toutes vos idées sont les bienvenus bien sûr (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi tout le monde! Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir publié avant, mais j'avais un petit souci particulier avec ce chapitre, souci heureusement réglé! Il est plus long, pour me faire pardonner (:  
**

**Je vous remercie encore pour vos gentilles reviews!**

**Bonne lecture :p **

* * *

Loki était effondré depuis bien des heures, allongé sur son lit défait. Il avait perdu la notion des heures, ne sachant pas quel astre symbolisait la nuit, quel astre symbolisait le jour. Il ne savait rien. Des larmes dévalaient le long de ses joues rouges de peine, ses yeux avaient perdu toute leur malice. Recroquevillé, les jambes serrées, le jeune homme ne cessait d'avoir des pensées sombres. Plus sombres que l'Ombre en personne, si c'était possible. Son moral au plus bas, il guettait la porte de ses appartements, et se tenait près à hurler sur le premier qui tenterait de venir le consoler. On allait encore dire que tout se passerait bien, mais tout était faux, archi faux ! Toutes ces personnes ne voulaient que lui montrer qu'il était faible. Oui, c'était lui, Loki, qui était le plus faible de la famille royale. C'était lui qui pleurait tout le temps dans les jupons de sa maman, c'était lui qui venait se plaindre à son papa qu'on lui voulait du mal, c'était lui qui étudiait les arts des filles...lui, le plus faible.

Cette fois encore, il avait été faible. Censé faire une diversion pour laisser le temps aux amis de son frère de s'échapper, il s'était retrouvé coursé par un cheval gigantesque. En pleine quête, pour retrouver une vulgaire épée de feu. Les amis de Thor s'étaient retrouvé pris au piège par un cheval, et lui, Loki, le prince faible, était allé leur porter secours malgré les ordres de son grand-frère que tout le monde adorait. Il n'avait pas écouté et s'était changé en jument, quelle terrible erreur.

De rage envers sa faiblesse, le magicien lança sa colère à travers un sort incontrôlé qui atterrit sur les murs, se répercutant sur toute la pièce. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'un importuneur vint gêner le moment de douleur du prince. Il lança un regard haineux à la porte qui s'ouvrait, et se redressa en voyant son visiteur.

-Loki, appela la voix si inquiète de sa mère.

Il se tut, refusant de dire quoi que ce soit. Même elle, même sa douce mère, son ange et sa lumière, était déçue par lui et par sa faiblesse. Il le savait, il le voyait dans son beau regard bleu si profond. Il voyait sa déception à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de lui parler. Avec Père, c'était encore pire. Avec Thor, la conversation ne tenait pas longtemps, Loki chassant toujours son frère de sa chambre.

-Loki, parle-moi s'il te plaît, demanda encore sa mère, se rapprochant de lui.

Dans une attitude qui se voulait rebelle, le jeune prince se recula, et défia la reine de son regard empli de larmes. Il n'était décemment pas convaincant. Jamais il ne tiendrait tête à sa mère. A son père, peut-être, en revenant s'excuser et s'agenouiller devant lui après. C'était toujours pareil, il était si faible.

-Sortez, grogna-t-il, serrant fortement les poings et les jambes.

-Non, ne nous rejette pas. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu le sais. Le Trio Palatin et la dame Sif voudraient te voir et te présenter leurs excuses. Pourquoi ne les laisses-tu pas entrer ? s'enquit la voix toujours aussi tendre de Frigga, cette dernière s'avançant jusqu'à s'asseoir près de son fils.

-Je ne veux pas les voir ! hurla alors le prince, pris dans sa colère.

-N'élève pas la voix, je te prie. Reste calme.

-Que...que je reste calme ?! Après ça ?! Un cheval tente de me violer pendant que je suis sous forme de jument, et JE DOIS RESTER CALME ?! s'étrangla Loki, ne se rendant pas compte du fait qu'il hurlait sur la souveraine d'Asgard.

Frigga baissa la tête. Non pas de peur, jamais de peur. Même devant la mort, elle n'aurait pas peur. Même devant la colère d'Odin, elle n'aurait pas peur. Surtout pas devant celle de l'un de ses enfants. Elle baissait la tête pour son fils, pour qu'il ne voie pas qu'elle se sentait mal, elle aussi. Il ne fallait pas qu'il voit.

-Oui, vous baissez la tête parce que vous me trouvez hideux, c'est ça ? Parce que je vous déçois ? Je sais parfaitement que je ne suis qu'un monstre, le vilain petit canard de cette famille si honorable. Je sais parfaitement que je ne suis indigne de vous et de votre famille ! JE LE SAIS ! hurla encore Loki, des larmes de souffrance et de rage coulant de ses yeux.

-Non, Loki, non ! Arrête, s'il te plaît ! Ne te torture pas l'esprit, nous t'aimons ! tenta-t-elle de le raisonner, réussissant à accrocher son regard après quelques intenses secondes de bataille.

-Je sais que vous mentez ! Partez, partez ! Ne regardez pas mon visage de monstre ! plaida-t-il avec la même rage, se cachant même le visage de ses bras tremblants.

Frigga sentit son cœur se briser à la vue si douloureuse de l'un de ses enfants aussi mal. Loki se sentait si faible par rapport au reste de sa famille et de ses proches. Pourtant, il était tout sauf faible. Peu doué avec les armes de base, certes, mais pas faible. Il maitrisait l'art de la bataille par les dagues et poignards. Il pouvait vaincre une armée à lui tout seul avec sa magie et ses dons. Il pouvait convaincre n'importe quel ambassadeur borné de ses mots doucereux et de son caractère diplomate. Il n'était pas faible. Juste différent.

La reine lui prit doucement les bras, et tenta de les écarter, heureuse que ce soit elle qui soit venue la première. Si Odin l'aurait procédé, elle n'osait pas imaginer les dégâts. Son mari n'était hélas pas le plus tact et doué des hommes en ce qui concernait les sentiments. Il n'aurait sans doute pas compris la détresse de Loki.

-Chut, mon fils...laisse-moi voir ton visage et tes yeux...j'aimerais tellement les voir. Tu n'es en rien monstrueux, petit prince.

-Non, non...j'ai laissé un monstre me toucher, j'en suis devenu un ! Je suis le plus faible...ne me regardez pas ! hurla-t-il à nouveau, s'arrachant des mains délicates de la femme qui berçait sa vie.

La souveraine se sentit intérieurement blessée par le geste du magicien. Pourquoi la rejetait-il alors qu'elle ne voulait que son bien ? Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il n'était ni laid, bien au contraire, ni monstrueux, et encore moins faible.

-Loki, murmura-t-elle encore une fois, espérant qu'il la regarde.

-Laissez-moi seul, Mère, s'il vous plaît. Laissez-moi refaire ma carapace et m'excuser, encore une fois, auprès de Père.

-Tu n'as pas à être excusé, tu n'as commis aucune faute. Cette créature ne t'a pas blessé, c'est le principal. Je m'en serais voulu éternellement si ce cheval avait réussi son entreprise, avoua-t-elle, soudain en colère contre les amis de son fils ainé.

Quels idiots ils avaient été ! Oser mettre ses enfants en danger ?! En tant que reine, Frigga se devait d'accepter que ces jeunes gens partent en quête pour prouver leur vaillance et leur courage, mais en tant que mère, elle ne pouvait accepter que cette même quête menace de détruire l'un de ses fils, voire les deux ! Thor avait aussi eu affaire à la grande rage de son petit frère. Il broyait du noir depuis un petit moment !

-Peut-être aurait-il dû me tuer...laissez-moi, maintenant. Je ne veux voir personne, et encore moins vous ! Je ne suis qu'un faiblard...

-Loki...

-Je ne veux pas dire des choses qui pourraient manquer de respect à la reine d'Asgard, alors je vous prie de vous en aller avant que mes mots ne m'échappent. Je ne désire pas insulter ma reine, articula-t-il entre quelques reniflements et sanglots qu'il essaya de contrôler.

Frigga le laissa faire cette fois. Que pouvait-elle faire pour le faire changer d'avis, de toute manière ? Rester dans ses appartements et tenter de le faire parler ? Elle ne ferait que le laisser l'atteindre directement au cœur. Quand il le voulait, Loki pouvait vraiment blesser au plus profond d'une âme. Il lui demandait de lui-même de se sauver, avant de lui dire des choses douloureuses. Elle s'en alla donc, jetant un dernier regard malheureux à son plus jeune fils, celui qu'elle voyait se détruire à petit feu. En voyant qu'il ne désirait pas la regarder, elle s'en alla définitivement, le cœur en larmes et l'âme déchirée.

Ce ne fut qu'au lendemain soir que Loki daigna montrer son nez, ayant raté tous les repas. Il sortit de ses appartements avec une chose en tête : aller voir une personne. Il en avait profondément besoin, maintenant que sa rage s'était dissipée. Ses pas le guidèrent sans tarder aux appartements de la reine. Il se devait de lui présenter des excuses avant d'aller faire de même avec Thor et Odin, les plus forts.

-Mère, puis-je entrer ? demanda-t-il prudemment après avoir frappé à la lourde porte d'or.

Une autorisation lui vint, l'emplissant intérieurement de soulagement. Frigga ne le boudait pas. Il entra prestement, et trouva sa mère assise dans son lit, un livre à la main. IL se hâta d'aller la rejoindre pour lui épargner de sortir de ses couvertures si chaudes.

-Loki, se contenta-t-elle de sourire, lui tendant une main, l'invitant ainsi.

Le jeune homme prit sans hésitation la douce main, acceptant la réconciliation qu'elle lui proposait. Il s'assit auprès d'elle, presque contre elle, et se pencha pour déposer un petit baiser sur son front. C'était leur méthode de réconciliation lorsqu'ils se fâchaient. Frigga apprécia le geste, et caressa la main froide de son fils.

-Pardonnez-moi d'être aussi horrible, ma mère. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Ni vous, ni mon frère à qui je voue de l'admiration, ni à Père à qui je dois le respect, formula-t-il en baissant la tête, faisant preuve d'humilité, chose rare chez lui.

-Tu sais que tu n'as rien commis de mal, Loki. Ne t'excuse pas.

-Il le faut, pourtant. S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi ! demanda-t-il encore.

-Très bien, alors si tu insistes, tu l'es ! sourit-elle, voulant le prendre dans ses bras.

-Non, Mère, vous ne me comprenez pas. Dîtes-le vraiment, s'il vous plaît. Je ne pourrais être digne de vous que si vous me le dîtes vraiment, s'acharna le prince, sincère.

-Oh, Loki...je te pardonne, jeune homme. Mais dépêche-toi de venir dans mes bras, ou je reverrais ma décision ! plaisanta-t-elle.

La réaction du magicien ne tarda pas : il fonça sur elle et accepta l'étreinte, se nichant dans le cou de sa mère. Frigga ne put que sourire, et se blottit davantage contre lui. De jour en jour, il lui semblait qu'elle perdait ce fils qu'elle aimait tant. Il s'égarait de plus en plus. Il s'éloignait de Thor, et du reste de sa famille.

-Cette fois, Loki, c'est moi qui vais te demander quelque chose, murmura-t-elle ensuite.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez, ma chère mère, souffla-t-il contre elle.

-Loki, ne m'abandonne jamais, articula-t-elle seulement.

-Je ne vous abandonnerais pas.

-Promets-le. Promets-le, s'il te plaît. Tu ne sais pas le mal que tu me ferais si tu m'abandonnais. Toi, ou Thor. Si l'un de mes fils m'abandonnait. Tu ne sais vraiment pas à quel point tu me briserais, admit la reine, ayant soudain l'air d'être en détresse.

Loki le remarqua, et sourcilla. C'était bien la première fois que sa mère se montrait aussi sentimentale, mais il apprécia. Elle tenait à lui, elle le lui prouvait. Même si Thor était aussi dans le sujet de conversation. Après une petite minute de réflexion sur la souveraine, la voix du prince s'éleva.

-Je vous le promets, Mère. Je ne vous abandonnerais pas tant que vous ne me quitterez pas. C'est notre promesse, d'accord ? Nous la tiendrons éternellement, vous voulez bien ? s'enquit-il, sérieux.

-Je te le promets, mon ange, sourit-elle, le serrant davantage contre elle.

-Mère ! se plaignit-il alors.

Presque deux cents ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi, tout de même. Frigga se contenta de lui faire un plus grand sourire, bien qu'au fond, elle avait une crainte. Comment pourrait-elle tenir cette promesse si Loki s'éloignait d'elle et de leur famille ? Comment tiendrait-elle cette promesse quand l'Ombre la détruirait à son tour ?

* * *

**Alors, que devient la relation de nos deux magiciens? :p**

**Vos avis sont les bienvenus, amis et amies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Voici un nouveau chapitre à cette petite histoire! C'est l'avant-dernier, n'oubliez pas (: Merci pour vos commentaires :p**

**Ce moment se passe dans Thor 1, après le couronnement improvisé de Loki. Une petite conversation entre lui et sa mère!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

La lourde tâche du trône lui incombait désormais à lui, _lui_, un Jotun dont on avait dissimulé la véritable identité, et la véritable apparence. On lui avait caché sa nature depuis le début, et voilà que malgré tout, le fardeau royal lui était cédé. Loki ne comprenait pas vraiment ce changement. Un Jotun dissimulé sous forme d'un Ase qui gouvernait Asgard ? Le peuple aurait répliqué « Quelle scandaleuse pensée ! », et pourtant, un Jotun régnait bien sur ce trône d'or symbolisant le pouvoir éternel.

Loki commençait lentement à comprendre pourquoi il se retrouvait roi d'Asgard. Père…Odin dormait profondément suite à une faiblesse inattendue en pleine conversation. Thor ne pouvait récupérer son droit de naissance pour gouverner depuis qu'il avait été banni sur Midgard, et Mère…Frigga…non, Mère ! Mère ne voulait pas quitter son mari ensommeillé. C'était donc à lui de diriger Asgard. Au départ peu enthousiaste, Loki appréciait maintenant la douce couronne invisible sur sa tête. Une image. Il avait enfin le pouvoir, la puissance, et la reconnaissance qu'il réclamait depuis tant de temps. Ce fut en revanche avec amertume que le nouveau roi songea au prix qu'il avait dû payer pour goûter à ces trois choses. Yggdrasil lui avait offert ce qu'il désirait en échange de la vérité. Et quelle vérité…

Il n'était pas l'enfant de ses parents. Il n'était pas le frère de son meilleur ami. Un monstre, c'était ce qu'il était, tout simplement. Un monstre dont il entendait parler à chaque coin de couloir, sans que les autres ne sachent qu'il y avait un monstre auprès d'eux. Les habitants d'Asgard haïssaient Jotunheim, pourquoi cela changerait-il, même avec le temps pour faire oublier les guerres entre les deux peuples ?

Un bruit de pas résonnant sur les dalles d'or le fit sortir de ses douloureuses pensées. Loki releva la tête, sourcils arqués. Un garde, tenant en sa main une lance typiquement asgardienne, venait de faire irruption dans la salle du trône, son visage tordu dans un air sérieux.

-Mon roi, la reine réclame votre présence à ses côtés, déclara le messager d'une voix monotone.

Mère voulait le voir ? Les sourcils du magicien bougèrent davantage. Frigga avait-elle fini par découvrir son jeu ? Savait-elle que c'était lui, l'instigateur de la petite invasion de Jotuns dans le palais d'Or ? Son cœur se mit à s'affoler avec une lenteur terrifiante, mais il s'affolait tout de même. Allait-il être banni lui aussi, ou pire ? Reprenant contenance, Loki se leva majestueusement de son trône sans coussin pour soulager son postérieur glacé.

-Je viens, daigna-t-il seulement confirmer.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Des minutes pendant lesquelles le roi réfléchissait tout en laissant ses pas le guider jusqu'à sa destination finale : la salle de sommeil d'Odin lorsque ce dernier faiblissait. Lorsqu'il entra, les gardes l'ayant laissé passer avant cela, il posa immédiatement son regard avide de pouvoir et de succès vers sa mère. Quand ses orbes la contemplèrent observer avec tristesse son époux, les yeux du magicien retrouvèrent leur calme, malgré qu'intérieurement, sa rage ne demandait qu'à se libérer. Ceux qui l'avaient manipulé toute sa vie se tenaient là, devant lui.

-Vous me demandiez, ma reine ? demanda-t-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Frigga releva le visage de sa contemplation silencieuse sur les traits fatigués de son mari. Son cœur rata un battement en constatant la froideur glaciale de son second fils. Elle fit cependant signe à ce dernier de s'approcher, tentant de garder le sourire pour ne pas le brusquer, et pour balayer la colère qui passait déjà dans l'air.

-En effet, Loki, acquiesça-t-elle, oubliant tout titre de royauté pour s'adresser à son fils.

Avaient-ils vraiment besoin de se vouvoyer et d'utiliser leurs titres pour se parler, après tout ? Bien sûr que non, songea la Mère de Toute Chose. Jamais elle n'appellerait ses enfants par un titre, que ce soit Thor ou Loki. Avec Odin, c'était bien différent, mais avec leurs enfants, jamais elle n'utiliserait de titre pour les nommer.

Loki sembla en être gêné au départ, mais finit par accepter cette décision. Il n'était pas encore le maitre dans ce palais. Même s'il remplaçait Odin en tant que roi, Frigga gardait toutes les décisions et les clefs pour régner, étant la personne directe après Odin à recevoir le trône et Gungnir. Le magicien savait cependant que sa mère…la femme qui se prétendait être sa mère…non, sa vraie mère, ne voudrait pas s'occuper des affaires du royaume tant que la santé d'Odin était précaire.

-Pourquoi donc, ma reine ? interrogea-t-il encore, baissant le regard, refusant de regarder la souveraine dans les yeux.

Elle lui avait menti pendant tant d'années…depuis qu'il avait posé le pied sur Asgard, ses 'parents' lui avaient menti sur son identité, sur la raison de sa survie. Loki en avait failli faire une crise lorsqu'il l'avait appris. Il en avait fait une, en vérité, mais Odin avait minimisé les choses en tombant dans son sommeil.

-Comment prends-tu ton nouveau rôle ? As-tu des difficultés ? se contenta-t-elle de demander, intéressée.

La raison pour laquelle Frigga voulait voir son fils cadet était simple : après avoir découvert ses origines tout en devant prendre le trône de son père, Loki devait être très secoué. De sa place, assise près de son mari, la femme aux cheveux d'or pouvait sentir la magie de l'ancien prince demander à être libérée pour se défouler. Elle sentait sa rage intérieure, ce sentiment de trahison…

-Je m'habitue, n'ayez pas peur, formula-t-il avec cette même froideur, bien que touché que sa mère s'inquiète pour un être tel que lui.

-Loki…, murmura alors Frigga, ne sachant comment engager la conversation avec son fils.

Car pour elle, Loki restait à jamais son second enfant, peu importe ce que les autres en diraient, peu importe s'il n'avait pas son sang, car c'était le fils de son cœur. Celui sur qui elle veillait le plus, même si elle ne le favorisait pas. Entre Thor et Loki, il n'y avait jamais de favoritisme, pas avec elle. Elle aimait ses enfants du même amour égal. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était rassurer le jeune magicien.

Elle se leva doucement de son siège improvisé, puis rejoignit Loki au milieu de la salle, sans pourtant oser l'étreindre. Il repoussait tous les contacts avec elle et Odin depuis qu'il avait découvert la vérité, autant ne pas le brusquer.

-C'est dur, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-elle, voulant qu'il se confie.

-Dur ? De quoi parlez-vous, ma reine ?

-Pas de titre avec moi, je te prie, gronda-t-elle avec douceur.

-Vous êtes la reine d'Asgard !

-Mais je suis avant tout ta mère, Loki. N'est-ce pas ? préféra-t-elle s'en assurer, bien que son cœur lui avait répété à plusieurs reprises de ne jamais poser cette question.

Elle avait la sensation qu'un jour, cette question lui porterait malheur. Elle ne savait pas quand exactement, mais un jour, cette question allait peut-être la tuer, ou la blesser. Cela dépendrait des mots de Loki, de sa réponse. Celui-ci ne répondit d'ailleurs pas immédiatement, refusant de parler sans réfléchir. A Odin, il pourrait sans doute répondre qu'il n'était plus son père depuis que la vérité lui trottait méchamment dans l'esprit. Mais à Frigga, pourrait-il un jour le dire ? Non, ça blesserait cette femme qui semblait l'avoir aimé avec sincérité depuis le début.

Non, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça, même s'il se sentait toujours trahi par cette même femme. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à _sa_ reine, _son_ ange, _sa_ lumière…_sa mère._

-Oui, vous l'êtes, souffla-t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Frigga l'entendit pourtant, et un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres rosies. Elle se sentait un peu plus rassurée, mais savait que tôt ou tard, si elle se risquait à poser cette même question, la réponse ne serait pas celle qu'elle espérait.

-Et…et…moi ? Suis-je…, commença le nouveau roi, sa voix se perdant dans sa gorge.

Avait-il le droit de poser cette question, lui qui était un monstre aux yeux d'Asgard ?

-Vas-y, Loki, dis-moi, réclama alors sa mère, gardant son tendre et doux sourire.

-Suis-je votre fils ? questionna-t-il alors. Puis-je encore l'être ?

-Loki…ne doute jamais, s'il te plaît. Tu resteras à jamais mon fils, quoi qu'il se passe. Quelques soient les choix que tu vas faire dans ton avenir, tu resteras mon fils. A jamais, et je me fiche que tu ne viennes pas de mon ventre. Tu es dans mon cœur, avoua la reine d'une voix émue.

Loki dut baisser les yeux pour rester digne et ne pas laisser couler une simple larme devant la Mère de Tout. Devant sa mère, avant tout. Lui aussi se trouvait rassuré, bien qu'une partie de lui craignait que ces liens avec sa mère ne disparaissent au fil du temps. Il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné d'avoir trahi sa confiance en ne lui révélant rien, après tout.

-Loki, regarde-moi dans les yeux, je te prie.

-Si je le fais, vous me verrez faible…Odin…Père me verra aussi faible, admit difficilement le magicien.

-Tu n'as jamais été faible, mon fils. Nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur, ton père et moi. Me laisserais-tu te prendre dans mes bras ?

En réponse à cette demande toute particulière et sonnant douce à ses oreilles, Loki se dirigea de lui-même dans les bras de la femme qui lui avait appris la magie. L'avidité de pouvoir et de puissance disparut pendant l'étreinte qui rassurait le jeune roi. Il en avait tant besoin. Soudain, sa voix s'éleva :

-Donc je suis votre nouveau roi, et vous êtes ma reine, c'est bien cela ?

-Ne profite pas, jeune homme ! sourit la reine, malicieuse.

-Mais…vous n'accepteriez donc pas que je vous demande en mariage ?! fit mine d'être attristé et offensé le roi.

-Jamais de la vie, mon ange !

-Mère ! grommela Loki, n'aimant toujours pas ce surnom qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis…un long moment.

-Retourne à tes contemplations sur le Ciel, mon fils. Mon petit roi…

-Je ne suis pas petit…, minauda encore le Jotun révélé, avant de prendre le chemin de la porte d'or.

En le regardant partir, Frigga songea qu'elle vivait probablement les derniers jours de complicité avec son deuxième et dernier enfant. Il s'éloignait doucement d'elle, même s'il essayait de ne rien en montrer pour ne pas la blesser. Afin d'éviter de craquer, elle revint prendre place auprès de son mari. Le Père de Tout dormait encore, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

-Nous aurions dû tout lui dire, mon amour…, murmura-t-elle, prenant à nouveau l'une des mains du monarque véritable dans la sienne.

Les temps durs ne faisaient que débuter. Le Froid viendrait en premier, puis l'Ombre l'engloutirait, elle et sa douceur…

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre sera donc le dernier sur la relation si belle, poétique et complexe de nos deux magiciens préférés! **

**A très vite, et n'hésitez pas à commenter (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Après un petit moment d'absence (ma santé était fragile, disons...), je vous livre ce dernier chapitre, centré sur l'après-mort de Frigga. Plongez directement dans l'esprit de Loki, et dans sa douleur. Euh...les mouchoirs sont conseillés et encouragés? La musique triste aussi? (essayez 'Into the Eternity', c'est la belle musique des funérailles de Frigga!)**

**Que dire de plus? Merci de m'avoir suivi, d'avoir commenté cette mini-fic, et...bonne lecture? **

* * *

_Vous n'êtes pas ma mère._

Quel idiot. Quel imbécile. Quel fou. Loki laissa une première vague de colère lui échapper. Oh, il avait envie de tuer. Le premier qui allait venir le voir subirait sa rage. Tuer, oui. C'était son seul moyen de se calmer.

_Vous n'êtes pas ma mère._

Cette maudite phrase qui s'enchainait dans son esprit dévasté. Pourquoi tournait-elle en boucle dans ses pensées anéanties par la haine et le chagrin ? Une seconde vague de colère suivie par sa magie lui échappèrent, balayant d'autres objets sur leur passage. Il jeta un regard à sa cellule aux teintes blanchâtres. Tous les livres que Frigga lui avait apporté tombaient au sol, abimés après avoir été fracassés contre les murs marqués de traces de coups. Une troisième vague de magie emplie de souffrance. Tous les objets changèrent de place, se mélangeant dans une course grâce aux ondes dévastatrices de l'énergie du prince

_La Reine Frigga est morte._

Une simple phrase, prononcée par un faible garde qu'Odin avait envoyé pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. L'odieuse nouvelle qui le détruisait. Frigga, la femme qui l'avait pris sous ses ailes réconfortantes, douces et protectrices, venant de tomber. Morte. Partie. Disparue. Anéantie. Loki tenta rapidement de résister à des émotions qui trahiraient son cœur de glace. La souveraine n'était plus. Elle ne serait plus un obstacle au règne du fils bâtard de Laufey. Elle ne viendrait plus le voir en espérant le manipuler pour user de lui et de ses dons, de ses origines.

_Vous n'êtes pas ma mère._

En effet, elle n'était pas sa mère. Elle n'était rien pour lui, _rien_ ! Son cœur s'interposa juste après qu'une nouvelle vague de magie ne lui échappe, atterrissant contre les boucliers dorés le retenant dans les murs de sa petite prison. Les poings serrés, Loki se mit à arpenter le sol de la cellule, parvenant à oublier les débris de verre qui lui entaillaient les pieds lorsqu'il marchait dessus. Cette petite douleur physique n'était strictement rien comparée au trou béant fiché dans son cœur.

Pourquoi se voiler la face quand la vérité était là, devant lui ? Les yeux du prince se mirent à briller. Pas seulement de douleur, pas seulement de colère.

-Je vous déteste…je vous déteste ! hurla-t-il dans le vide.

Ce n'était plus un vide. Avant de hurler ces mots si vrais et si mensongers à la fois, Loki avait conjuré une image. La dernière image qu'il avait de sa mère. De Frigga. Les yeux brillants, le visage triste et le corps tendu,; l'illusion de la reine se tint devant lui, le narguant. Le tuant.

-Vous prétendiez m'aimer, Frigga ! Vous aviez dit que vous m'aimiez ! continua-t-il de hurler, se fichant que toutes les prisons d'Asgard puissent l'entendre.

La seule personne qui pourrait attirer son attention se trouvait face à lui, postée dans une allure droite. Fière. Digne. L'allure d'une femme digne de demeurer reine. Hélas, Loki fit abstraction de son admiration pour la défunte reine changée en illusion. Il oublia sa beauté, son intelligence, sa force…son amour. Les mots devaient sortir. Il les hurla avec rage et détresse.

-Vous m'aviez juré de ne jamais m'abandonner ! Vous l'aviez juré sur votre vie ! Vous m'avez abandonné, traitresse ! Indigne de moi ! Mais je suis encore plus indigne de vous, Frigga. Mère ! s'égosilla-t-il avant que les derniers mots ne se transforment en murmures inaudibles et désespérés.

Et pendant toute sa tirade, jamais une seule fois l'expression de Frigga n'avait changé. Ses yeux restaient obstinément fixés sur le visage blême de son fils. Son corps resta à son emplacement exact, refusant de bouger. Refusant de vivre. Son regard bleu restait encré par des larmes qui refusaient de sortir, trop honteuses pour se montrer. Son léger sourire ne disparaissait pas, restant sur ses douces lèvres rosies, la rendant angélique, la rendant divine, et pourtant si terrifiante. Jamais elle ne détournait ses saphirs des émeraudes du prince déchu, lequel en vint à accepter toute sa rage.

-Je vous hais, je vous hais ! Vous n'êtes rien pour moi, rien du tout ! **Je vous hais** **! **articula-t-il sauvagement, s'étranglant de par ses cris et hurlements déchirés, désespérés.

Et elle, encore, _elle_ qui refusait de lui montrer qu'elle vivait encore. Elle qui refusait de le laisser croire en l'espoir qu'elle n'était pas morte, que c'était bien elle qui se tenait là, près de lui, à quelques pas de lui. Elle dont il ne pouvait apercevoir les battements de cœur à travers sa poitrine, car elle ne respirait plus. Une illusion pouvait-elle respirer ? Une illusion pouvait-elle le…_sauver_ ?

-C' était à moi de vous tuer ! A moi seul de vous arracher la vie de vos yeux ! tenta de se raisonner le magicien, conscient au fond de lui qu'il s'enfonçait dans sa douleur, dans son désespoir morbide.

Il n'avait même pas souhaité la mort de celle qui fut sa mère, comment aurait-il pu souhaiter de la tuer de ses propres mains ? Elle ne méritait pas un tel destin, ni une telle fin. Surtout pas une fin comme celle-ci. Loki songea brièvement qu'en vérité, il ignorait comment la reine avait péri. Il ne savait qu'une chose, Frigga l'avait lâchement abandonné. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était comment. Qui l'avait débarrassé de cette femme qu'il aimait et détestait à la fois ? Qui lui avait arraché si violemment une partie de son cœur déjà bien entamé ?

-Dites quelque chose ! DITES QUELQUE CHOSE !

Hélas, malgré ses nouveaux hurlements qui se transformèrent bientôt en supplications, Loki ne put entendre la voix si délicate et rassurante de sa mère. Et là, alors qu'il lui renversa encore sa rage, il comprit. La lourde vérité tomba sur ses épaules, tel un fardeau trop lourd à porter.

Morte. Frigga était morte. Sa mère avait disparu au Valhalla. Sa reine, son ange, sa lumière, sa mère. Elle l'avait laissé vivre et ne l'avait pas amené au Valhalla avec elle.

_N'aggrave pas les choses._

_Que j'aggrave quoi ?_

Cette conversation revint à son esprit. Par les Nornes, c'était par l'arrogance qu'il s'était adressé à elle à ce moment-là, arguant par un sous-entendu que rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qui l'était déjà. Maintenant, il comprenait. Morte, éteinte, disparue, évanouie, enlevée à sa contemplation. Sans vie. C'était la pire chose qu'il aurait pu imaginer : sa mère le quittant par un odieux meurtre, ou par un abandon. Oui, c'en était un. Elle l'avait abandonné, cette femme aux longs cheveux d'or, cette femme dont le sourire ne disparaissait jamais car elle voulait toujours détendre l'atmosphère et réconforter les âmes perdues.

-Mère…Mère…, appela-t-il, un nouveau désespoir perçant dans sa voix.

_Ne suis-je donc pas ta mère ?_

_Vous ne l'êtes pas._

-Non…non ! **NON ! **

Les derniers mots, la dernière entrevue, le dernier regard. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir dit adieu de cette manière, en la reniant, en la détruisant émotionnellement ! Loki tomba à genoux face à la pâle copie de Frigga. Il la vit lever une main vers son visage qui, sans qu'il n'ait pu s'en rendre compte auparavant, était rempli et parsemé de larmes.

Elle disparut. Dès que la douce main réconfortante de la reine d'Asgard toucha la peau mouillée du prince, elle disparut. Suivie rapidement du reste de ce corps sans vie. Elle l'abandonnait définitivement.

-Mère ! l'interpella-t-il encore dans un dernier espoir que, peut-être, Frigga lui reviendrait.

Mais son image disparut dans le fond trop pur de la cellule dévastée par les flux de magie que n'avait pu contrôler Loki. Et avec sa magie s'en alla l'illusion de sa reine. Il ne resta finalement que lui dans sa petite prison blanche. Lui et ses larmes. Lui et les souvenirs brisés de son passé : sa mère, et les objets qui l'avaient accompagné dans sa jeunesse.

Lorsque, sans but, ses yeux brisés par mille larmes se levèrent, ils se figèrent un instant. Parmi tout ce carnage, il n'était qu'un seul objet qui avait survécu à sa haine et à sa rage. Un livre, épargné. Loki se précipita à lui, et le couvrit rapidement pour l'empêcher de l'abandonner, lui aussi. C'était un livre que lui et Frigga avaient passé un long moment à faire, ensemble, lorsqu'il était enfant. Chaque soir, après l'histoire que lui et Thor écoutaient, Frigga lui remémorait ce qu'ils avaient imaginé pour la suite de leur propre histoire, et elle lui demandait d'y penser, un peu. Et lorsqu'enfin, le lendemain, dans son temps libre, il trouvait sa mère qui avait aussi du temps, il lui racontait toutes les aventures qu'il avait imaginé, et elle souriait.

D'autres larmes sans mensonges coulèrent. Dans ce petit livre, il y avait un dernier vestige de sa douce mère. Un petit talisman dissimulé. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Mère l'avait caché ici, dans la couverture ! Elle avait voulu lui transmettre un présent !

Ce fut la fin. Le noir. Les Ombres le recouvrirent. Le talisman qu'elle l'avait aidé à faire avec l'aide de petits sorts, lorsqu'il avait commencé à apprendre la magie. Un grand cri de rage passa la barrière de ses lèvres rongées par l'humidité des larmes qui s'écoulaient encore de ses orbes. Un cri de rage véritable.

_Ayez tous foi en ma rage, car je trouverais celui qui a osé obliger Mère à m'abandonner, et je le tuerais. Mère ne mourra pas sans vengeance, peu importe qui l'a poussé à m'abandonner. Je ne vivrais pas sans elle. Je vous le jure, vous tous, croyez en ma rage. Je vous détruirais, meurtriers de ma Mère._

* * *

**Si vous désirez des bonus avec des scènes entre Loki et Frigga, n'importe quelle scène, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je peux le faire (:  
**

**Merci de m'avoir lu, et les commentaires sont les bienvenus! (et j'accepte les menaces de mort pour avoir cherché à vous briser le coeur x)**


End file.
